callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
M21 EBR Would it be suitable, if we made a seperate article for the M21 EBR, to do something in a similar fashion to this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 22:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Darkman 4 22:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good stuff, thanks for your help. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to disagree, fairly strongly, on this one. The MP5k is less accurate and fires faster than the regular MP5. It also looks quite a bit different. The M21 EBR, however, is just an outer shell with a plain ol' M21 dropped into it. And it will most likely perform very similarly to the COD4 M21. Imrlybord7 02:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::So, are the M21 EBR and the Mk 14 EBR the same gun? Only the M21 is listed on the page. If they are the same, should the two articles be merged? The Mk. 14 in Cliffhanger looks quite different from the M21 so I think they may be different, unless in Cliffhanger it just had arctic camo. My apologies if this has been discussed before, I've been staying away from CoD: MW2 for the most part, to avoid spoilers. 02:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Let's wait until we can get some hard stats. If they're similar enough, we'll just ammend the M21 article. OmgHAX! 02:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) About the M21 EBR and the M14 EBR, they're basically the same exact gun,, except the M14 has a pistol grip. Codfan 04:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Codfan Alright, good stuff. Game's out on Tuesday :) :) :) Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 10:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) How many cod games? hey guys. I was wondering. How many call of Duty games do you think there is giung to be? I mean theres allredy been a bunch, but people just keep wanting more games :I do not think this is really the place to discuss this matter. Also please sign your posts next time by going ~~~~. Attack Rhino 04:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Dont blame him dude, this is the only page getting a constant traffic rate on the whole website. ----slowrider7 :Yeah but it's technically against policy. It'd be better to ask on a forum or a blog page.--WouldYouKindly 05:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks guys. I shall try put this new knowledge to use next time. :) Attack Rhino 06:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Anyone know how to get proper smileys? Just to answer the question (DS and port versions excluded): #''Call of Duty'' #''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' #''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' #''Call of Duty 2'' #''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' #''Call of Duty 3'' #''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' #''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' #''Call of Duty: World at War'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' There you go; almost a dozen. 05:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "CoD7" has been confirmed for quite some time now, so I would say one CoD a year until the sun explodes. Imrlybord7 06:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Company Who are the Shadow Company and are they in multiplayer? Ashdude01 09:57 g3 Has there been any confirmation of the G3 in the game except for the airplane graveyard mission? First person views or pickup icons or anything? Ashdude01 11:19 I thought the G3 was cut...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So did I but it says G3 campaign only under assault rifles. Ashdude01 11:29 Who put that there I wonder? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 12:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I did. It was confirmed a long time ago. Might have been removed from the final game, but I'm assuming that that's not the case. Imrlybord7 15:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Broken Street date... In case you didnt know Modern Warfare 2 is being sold at smaller retailers all over the place, in the US, UK, and Australia. Now i was pretty annoyed when i heard this... i was even more annoyed when my friend's cousin was playing the game... oh well Monday cant come any sooner. --Cpt Jack House 12:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) AUG HBAR GAMEPLAY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egih7wF9PKI&feature=sub saw this in my subscrictions this morning from fourtwo zero!--Maj. Boner 14:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THEIR VOICES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I really hope they fix that before Tuesday. They all sound bored or something. I cant belive that chump around 1:00 didnt even know what a Semtex was. Hes one of the handful of people that own the game and he called it "The grenade with that red shit." On a better note, the AUG might be my LMG gun, along with the Kriss Super V (TDI Vector) and the SCAR. Oh crap, guys fast forward to 5:41, and it shows a little moving care package on the bottom right corner. Moving kill streaks? That will be kinda funny to watch. But with that I wonder, can the Care Package kill enemys? An then about the Care Package, Craig Fairbass sound pretty annoying after every death saying "Care package ready" etc... ----Slowrider7 :Yes, a falling care package can crush you. But since the copter carrying it hovers a litle before dropping you can avoid it.OmgHAX! 14:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S: How about everyone talk about what their kill rewards will be? Mine will be a UAV + Care Package + Predator Missile. No Clip mode + God mode + WallHack. --Ashwilson12 14:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Funny Ash, online kill streaks. ----Slowrider7 For SnD I'll use UAV + Sentry + Attack Helicopter. For everything else I'll use UAV first, Chopper Gunner last, and not sure what in between. Imrlybord7 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) SnD: UAV, Care Package, Predator Missle TDM: Care Package, Harrier Strike, Pave Low/AC-130 Objective Modes: Care Package, Sentry Gun, AC-130 I have other plans but this is what ill be using ASAP --Cpt Jack House 17:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Some interesting links Came across these. Thought you'd like to read them. *The history of Call of Duty: http://retro.ign.com/articles/104/1042762p1.html *SpecOps hands-on - Bomb Squad: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/104/1042977p1.html *PC news for MW2: http://arstechnica.com/gaming/news/2009/11/pc-modern-warfare-2-its-much-worse-than-you-thought.ars There you go. Good night. Chief z 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Whoa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de9EW4P4Nus Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 15:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC)